Shower heat  Kai one shot  LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: Pranks doesn't allways go as planned. Soemtimes they give you soemthing even better. KaiXOC LEMON! Request!


**AmTheLion:** So I finally managed to finish this. I'm so very sorry it took me forever. But university takes up a lot of time. Either way. A Kai lemon for Kairi Hiwatari Kon. Enjoy :3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas. The OC Kairi belongs to Kairi Hiwatari Kon.

**Signs used in the story:**  
>"Text" (person talking)<br>_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**Warning!**  
><strong>A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities,<br>if you don't like this, then don't read on**

* * *

><p><strong>Shower heat<br>****[Kai Lemon] **

It was going to be her best prank yet. The purple paint box was placed neatly above the door, so when HE opened it, he would be turned into an art piece painted by her. Kairi couldn't help but snicker when she was sitting on her brother, Rei Kon's bed, waiting for min to return with the rest of his team. But she had forgotten something very important, she wasn't the only one left in the house.

"Rei are you back?" as she heard the voice of her crush Kairi froze. Before she could stop him he had walked true the door, and as expected her prank worked, only on the wrong guy. In front of her was no other than Kai Hiwatari, fully covered in sticky, purple paint. She bit her lip not knowing what to do. Kai removed the bucket from his head and wiped away the paint in his face. He opened his eyes and looked straight at her with what seemed like intention to kill. Kairi smiled weakly.

"I guess telling you it's removed with water won't help."

He grunted and took the last remaining steps towards her, still with the bucket in his hand. Once he reached her he tipped it over her head, making the remaining paint drip down on her.

"Idiot. When are you going to quit? I thought you learned that with Rick last week?"

"I guess not" she said with a small smile at the male in front of her. Kai looked over himself, then Kairi, before commenting with a thoughtful look.

"Guess we both need a shower now."

"huh? Eh... yeh I guess we do." She replied looking a bit worried at him.

"Then you can repay me by helping me get the paint out of my hair."

Before she could react, he swept her up in his arms and carried her to his personal bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Kai I'm not so sure we should do this." Karin said nervous as she watched the guy of her fantasies undress, he was already in his boxers. He looked at her before he took a hold of her hands and closed the gap between them, kissing her deep and passionately.<p>

"Really." He said when he ended the kiss.

"And why is that?" he was still holding her hands, still standing so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. She swallowed.

"W-we might do something stupid." She said blinking, not really believing this was happening to her.

"We're only taking a shower." Kai said and slowly started to remove her paint stained clothes. His touch was amazing and before she knew it she was in her underwear. He stopped and looked at her, as if asking for permission to continue. Kairi blushed a deep red and gave a small nod in reply. Kai smiled and kissed her again, while removing the rest of her clothing. He rested his hands on her naked hips, while he explored her mouth. His tongue stroked against hers, their salvia spilling over and flow down their chins. He tasted good, like mango, fresh, sweet and addicting. They broke apart for air and for the first time since he started undressing her, he looked at her body. Suddenly she felt awfully exposed to those purple orbs. Kai smiled.

"I knew you were beautiful, but this is beyond what I've been imagining." His voice was low and harsh, filled with affection and desire. Kairi couldn't reply, she just blushed and looked away.

"Look at me." He said. She hesitated before she slowly returned her eyes to him. His muscular chest was fully bare to her hungry eyes, his strong arms and legs made her want him to grab a hold of her and never let go. And then there was his ... boxers? She hadn't noticed him removing the fabric and was taken back at what meet her eyes. She couldn't get herself to look away and she felt herself getting wet.

* * *

><p>The water was hot and wonderful, the smell of soap and body liquids filled their noses. Kairi didn't know it was possible to sweat in the shower before now. So far they only helped wash each other's hair, nothing more, but it made her nervous. Kai kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing their naked bodies together. She felt his manhood against her thigh and tensed. He pulled back a bit and grabbed the body soap. His eyes were now hazed with passionate desire and Kairi had to hold herself back from not screaming for him to touch her. He filled one of his hands with soap, put the bottle back, then transferred some of it to his other hand, before reaching for her. Her breath was already heavy and as his hands landed on her chest she couldn't help from moan. Kai smiled. Finally he started touching her for real. He let his soaped hands travel down to her breasts, taking them fully in his hands, massaging them with soap. Kairi gasped and leaned against the wall, fully enjoying his touch. Kai left no spot untouched. He rubbed her whole body with soap, including the insides of her thighs and between them. As his hands travelled up the insides of her legs, she felt them shaking. It felt so good. As he reached her female hood he stopped to take her lips with his. Then he stroked his hand over her. She moaned into the kiss and he continued rubbing her. He split his fingers, pushing one of them into her warm cavern. She gasped of the sudden sensation she felt, and before she knew it she was rubbing herself against his hand, moaning into his mouth. Kai smiled and broke the kiss.<p>

"Eager aren't you." He said with a smirk. Kairi stopped then and looked at him with a deep blush.

"S-sorry." She said looking down his neglected body. Now it was her turn to reach for the soap. he watched as she copied his earlier movement and started rubbing his body with soap.

* * *

><p>Kairi's breath got heavier as she continued travelling over his body, while the water was pouring down over her. When she reach his erection she gently traced her fingers down it before taking him fully in her hand. He gasped and smashed his lips on top of hers in yet another heated kiss. His hand was moving again and he added another finger into her heated insides. They stood like that for a moment, stroking and kissing each other. Suddenly Kai pulled back his hand and broke the kiss. Then he took hold of her hips and lifted her up against the wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist. His breath was heavy as he looked her deep in the eyes. She smiled.<p>

"I'm ready." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again as he positioned himself. Then he slowly entered her. She gasped at his size and the pleasure that shot true her and she digged her fingers into his hair. He started to push in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm, making her adapt to his full length. As her means became louder he went faster, eventually slamming into her with as much force as he could. It didn't take him long to find the right spot, once he did he continued hitting it, making her go crazy. The warm water from the shower only added to their ecstasy.

"K-kai I'm gonna..." she moaned as she felt her coming orgasm.

"Together." He managed to breath out as he slammed into her with all of his remaining energy. He came hard into her and Kairi couldn't help but scream his name as she climaxed with him.

* * *

><p>Kai held out a towel for her with a smirk. Totally exhausted from their shower Kairi stumbled into his embrace. He wrapped the towel around her and gave her a quick kiss.<p>

"Dry up and we can go to bed." He whispered and even if he tried his best to hide it, Kairi could tell he to was tired. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Sounds nice." She said and started to dry her body.

* * *

><p><strong>AmTheLion:<strong> That was it. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review

**Author:** AmTheLion


End file.
